gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Piña Co Lada
Piña Co Lada '(ピニャ・コ・ラーダ, ''Pinya Ko Rāda) is the 19-year-old daughter of the Emperor Molt Sol Augustus and his concubine, Countess Nell. She has two brothers, Zorzal El Caesar and Diabo El Caesar both of whom were candidates for the next Emperor. She is also the leader of Rose-Order of Knights. Realizing at an early stage the impossibly huge gap of strength between the Empire and Japan, she chooses to ally herself with the JSDF to stop war and protect her home country. After meeting Itami, she was exposed to the Otaku subculture and was strongly influenced by it. A princess from the empire that rules the other world, she wishes to establish peace with Japan, as she knows that there is no way for the empire to stand against the JSDF's military power, and a war with them will eventually lead to their destruction. Personality Piña Co Lada has a serious and stern personality but after spending some time together with Itami she discovered otaku culture and was greatly influenced by it. She is also not familiar with the culture of Japan as seen when the delegate reaching her hand out which, in the princess's culture, is apparently only done for wedding ceremonies. Fortunately, one of the aides tells her what to do. Piña is extremely loyal to the Empire and will do anything to ensure its survival. Originally, she was confident that the Empire, due to its inexpugnable history, will never be defeated. However, after seeing the superior military power of the JSDF, and had later personally visited Japan, Piña later realized how inferior, in every way, the Empire was compared to Japan. Thus she saw it much favorable to establish peace with Japan rather than to continue to wage war against such a potent nation. However, unlike her father and brother, she is smart and wise enough to attempt to smuggle guns through the gate in an attempt to reverse-engineer the weapons for the Empire, despite its failed miserably in the end due to her lack of understanding about metal detector. According to Itami, the top three strongest nations in this world were America, Russia and China in that order. She became angry because the Empire’s fate would be decided by the three of them fighting with each other. At the very least, she hoped that she could cooperate with the peace-loving factions, and ensure the Empire’s survival through diplomacy, because there was no way they could beat them in terms of military power. Piña shows her concern and fear toward the three superpowers on Earth, described in volume 2 chapter 22 of the light novel. Furthermore, she also aware that major superpowers in others side of the gate like the US, Russia and China that are interested in invading the Special Region to reap resources and conquer the Empire, in which she becomes quite angry since the Empire will become a nothing more than piece of meat pies ready to be shredded into pieces by three titans who wants the biggest pieces but she cannot do anything against them since she knows that the Empire won't stand single chance against the potential enemies that millions time stronger than the JSDF, which the Empire never even has a single chance of defeat. Like her father, as Duran mentioned the resemblance between Molt and the princess, Piña notably has a slight underhanded side though, unlike her relatives whose actions mainly derive out of personal gain, Piña did so out of jingoistic motives but she retains her realistic outlook like Molt and Diabo, unlike Zorzal's delusional view of life. This was shown when, as they first met and despite the fact they were initially supposed to be enemies, she had taken advantage of Itami’s kindness by sending the 3rd Recon Unit into a suicide mission, during the Battle of Italica, by positioning them alone in the least guarded side of Italica’s walls, the south gate, but this failed as the marauders had attacked the east gate; Itami was aware of Piña’s scheme but decided play along and not include this in his later report. This was again shown when, after Rose-Order of Knights reinforcements arrived late which lead to Itami to be captured and assaulted, which violated the recently made treaty between the Empire and the JSDF, Piña tried to think of a scheme in order to silence the 3rd Recon Unit, before they return to base, though she was later stopped by Grey who pointed out that a simple apology may be enough to solve their dilemma; however Piña apparently went to some extremes such as ordering Bozes to seduce Itami, which failed due to how Bozes's excessive pride had caused further injuries towards the already wounded Itami. After the Hakone Incident, along with Bozes, Piña had again tried another scheme by smuggling a couple of guns to take to her father, only to fail as the existence of the guns were exposed by the metal detector at the entrance of the Gate; as the guards questioned why Piña and Bozes had them, the two was saved by Kuribayashi who said that the guns were meant for self-defense. Piña had apparently stopped doing any further schemes when she firmly made the decision to make peace with Japan. Being heavily influenced by her nation's culture, including slavery, Piña is easily surprised with how virtuous the JSDF are such as how, after neglecting to report to the JSDF that a number of Japanese citizens were captured and enslaved, she was initially unable to understand the anger that Yōji Itami and Kōji Sugawara had exhibited, when they saw the enslaved Noriko, that would lead them to make the choice to waste all the efforts they had made in forming peace with the Empire. As a child, she was shown to be fun-loving and naïve, unaware of the true nature of leading an order and battling. She (along with Bozes) is apparently a yaoi (boys-love) fan, even as a child, and constantly refers yaoi mangas as 'art'. Appearance Piña has dark red hair as well as eyes of matching color. She seems to always wear light armor with heavy shoulder guards, and a shirt which slightly exposes her cleavage. During formal events, she wears a dress that lacks a right strap. History Piña Co Lada is Emperor Molt’s fifth child and was conceived with a concubine named Nell, yet she still ranks 10th for the succession of the imperial throne. Cheeky by nature, she caused a lot of trouble for those around her. At the age of 10, she started playing “Order of Knights,” after seeing an actress at the opera. She gathered with daughters from other nobles to play military in an unused building in the capital’s outskirts. She became popular with the parents, as they thought it would be a good education for their children. Some years later, they went through training for 2-3 months. With the aid of an instructor from the regular army, their training transformed into real military drills. The order of knights gave them values such as independence, discipline, respect, care, and solidarity. With this peculiar character established, they were formally bound together as brothers and sisters of justice. The male members graduated taking the path of soldiers. Being the head of the female members, she founded the “Rose-Order of Knights.” Her surrounding thought it only served as some sort of honor guard. But in the end, Piña longed for actual battle. Of all the sibling, she and Diabo are the most intelligent members in the family along with their father. Furthermore, her strong personality also caused Zorzal and Herm Fule Maio to feel inferior to her, which created the hatred leading to the future downfall of the Empire. Plot Piña visited Duran in his refuge, wanting information on the Special Task Force. He simply told her that they possessed sheer overwhelming power but the true enemy was the Empire that recklessly sent his army to attack Japan, and made it an actual enemy of the Empire. Piña had told Duran that, should he die without telling her anything, she will ensure that the Elbe kingdom would be no more; this had caused Duran to laugh happily knowing that he can go to the afterworld with his people. As the princess begins to leave while telling Duran that the Empire won’t lose, Duran made a last statement to the princess that the enemy, in Alnus, was an army comparable to gods and that the Empire will regret waging war against them. Piña then later departed to Italica, under the impression that the otherworlders would attack the town. Piña was later seen as the provisional leader of Italica. She was tasked with defending the city from bandits threatening to loot the town and kill the civilians. After repelling another attack from the bandits, Piña takes a short nap, telling the countess to splash her with water if something happens while she is sleeping, and thinks about how she founded her order. The countess splashes water on her just as it ends and informs her of three women and strange vehicles outside the gates. She notices an Emroy and quickly deduces that the group outside is neutral, as Italica would've been captured if the Emroy was aligned with the bandits. Wanting to get new allies to help defend the town, she lets them in, although she accidentally knocks out Itami when she opens the door. She assigns them to the south gate during the night. During the Battle of Italica, she was at the east gate where the enemy army was headed, overwhelmed by the amount of destruction that was in front of her. Fortunately, due to the timely reinforcements of both the Third Recon Team (Itami included), as well as the 4th Combat Regiment, which was led by Colonel Shunya Kengun, Italica was saved from the bandits' attack. During the battle, Piña witnessed a Cobra attack helicopter in action. She thought of the Cobra as a monster that denied honor and had such monstrous strength, and realized that if the Empire fought the JSDF, they would be crushed by their superior technology. After the battle, Piña was concerned that Italica may be conquered and she will be a slave for them. She was surprised when the JSDF only wanted to have tax exemptions and free passage through the town, and she accepted their offer. Unfortunately, the rest of her knights had just arrived, and unaware of the treaty, captured Itami. Piña yells at her fellow knights and is concerned that the JSDF may attack the town again, and asks Bozes to seduce Itami if needed. She went with Bozes Co Palesti to JSDF's Alnus Hill Base, and met with Lieutenant-General Kōichirō Hazama, and expressed her sincere apologies for the bad deeds of her forces. Then, she and Bozes resolved to go beyond the gate to Japan for peace negotiations. When she and Bozes arrived in Japan, the two were stunned by the buildings, and it confirmed Piña's suspicion of how the Empire had started a fight they could never win. Piña speaks with Reiko Shirayuri and Kōji Sugawara regarding the prisoners from the Ginza incident, with Lelei translating for them. Pina believes that Japan wants a ransom for the prisoners, and is surprised they tell her that it is not necessary. She takes the prisoner roster and looks at it with Bozes to see who should be released first. She later pays her respects at the Ginza memorial, and attempts to have the Empire make peace with Japan. Back in the Special Region, Piña speaks with Lord Cicero and gets his agreement for the peace talks in exchange for his nephew, who is one of the Imperial soldiers imprisoned in Japan. Later on, when earthquakes begin to rock the Empire, Piña meets up with her father and her half-brother Zorzal. The JSDF were also present and when Zorzal mentions the "earthshakes", Piña wonders where he learned of it. Zorzal brings up slave, which enrages Itami when he realizes that the slave is a Japanese citizen. Piña watches in shock as Zorzal's men are killed by Kuribayashi who proceeds to beat up Zorzal when Itami gives her the order to. When Zorzal overthrows his father as the new king of the Empire, he has Piña thrown into jail for supporting the peace movement. She remains in the prison until Zorzal has her appear before him. When Itami arrives to extract her, Piña is relieved to see him, albeit slightly embarrassed due to being in rags. She is happy to see her father alive and well again, who appoints her as his heir, knowing that she is eager to make peace with Japan for the good of the Empire, and to stop Zorzal, who wants to fight the JSDF despite being severely outmatched. Skills & Abilities *'Swordsmanship: '''Pina is trained in the ways of the sword, As she was trained by knights of the royal guard, as she started at a young age. She is shown strong enough to defeat General Herm Fule Maio in a duel. *'Politics: 'As an empress/princess she tends to many political dealings and is in charge of brokering the peace between Japan and the Empire; however, due to her initial lack of understanding regarding Japanese customs and laws, combined with her underhanded nature, she's not very good at it. *'Master Tactician: ' Pina was a very good tactician. Her battle plans are usually geared toward a cover all possibilities type plan, making her able to counter Zorzal's army effectively and for a long period of time. *'High Charisma: Pina possesses high charisma and exceptional skill in persuasion as she always commands her troops at the highest morale to fight effectively against the Zorzal's vast army. This fact makes even an egomaniac like Herm Fule Maio to be impressed as he and Zorzal has to use fear and intimidation to rally their troop fragile morale. Herm even fears that Pina is actually a superior general than both him and Zorzal. Trivia *Her name is an obvious pun on "Piña Colada" is the Spanish name for a cocktail made out of rum and pineapple juice (literally, the name means "Poured pineapple"). *She is a connoisseur of homo-erotic manga and learned to read and write Japanese solely to translate them. She would later use this knowledge to have Bozes and the other Rose-Order Knights translate Itami's military records. *In the anime, her personality is less aggressive and more mellow than her manga counterpart. Furthermore, in the manga, she is shown to do more fighting than in the anime. She seems to lack of decency in the manga since she touches Bozes's boobs to make her confess her feeling for Tomita or touching Hamilton's boobs as a joke. *She wears more armor in the manga. *She refers the Russian as Ogre due to their large stature. *She is unaware of running exercise and often treats it as messenger's practice. *She is the only one in her family to know Japanese. *She and Diabo are the only ones in the Empire to realize how dangerous superpowers from the other side of the Gate can pose to the Empire. *Pina is shown to have no concept about competitive sport since she often treats as sword duel to hurt an opponent in which often injures her opponent or even her teammate while playing sport like Ping Pong (she repeatedly hit the ping pong ball at Tomita's face) or Baseball (she swings her bat at everyone around her). *Pina is the only noble of the Empire to visit Japan twice, a second time took her four years. uk:Піна Ко Лада Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Rose-Order of Knights Category:Empire Citizens Category:Pro-Peace faction